


The Not Fall of Raphael

by starlightmesss



Series: Melancholic Omens [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Gabriel is a dick, Gen, i love the rapahel headcanon, raphael is baby and i want to protect him at all costs, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightmesss/pseuds/starlightmesss
Summary: The story of an angel who cared so much about his family he couldn't bear to watch it falling apart and didn't Fall.(Good Omens Reverse AU)
Series: Melancholic Omens [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568305
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	The Not Fall of Raphael

**Author's Note:**

> Raphael's story is finally here!  
> can be read as a stand alone, but makes much more sense if you read the first part too (Aziraphale's side of the story)  
> enjoy!

They kept fighting. About many things, and Raphael didn’t want to be part of it. It’s not that he didn’t like the other angels and Archangels, he just didn’t really like Heaven in that particular moment. Endless arguments, mostly about what God ordered, about having to follow it without question.

Lucifer had arrived in front of them, the other Archangels, one time and started complaining about God’s latest orders, calling them arrogant and unfair. Raphael had never seen Michael angrier or Gabriel more annoyed. That’s when they started arguing,  _ badly _ . After a few times of that happening, Raphael had left to take a break from the yelling, and then didn’t come back.

He preferred much more staying in space, floating around that infinite void and filling it with lights,  _ stars  _ as they had just been called. He liked to put them here and there, creating intricate drawings and patterns, gather some of them together and form galaxies, with colorful shades of blue, purple, white, yellow, red, and more and more colors, as many as he could think of, all the mixes that came into his mind he just painted the universe with them. Much better than that plain, simple, white,  _ suffocating  _ place, now filled with only anger and discontent. 

Most importantly, he didn’t want to see his family crumble like that. It just got worse as time went by and he didn’t want to witness it, not if he knew he couldn’t do anything to stop it. 

So he spent all the time among his creations, escaping that feeling of helplessness, but he knew what was going on. He knew about the differences that were being made between certain angels with different opinions, knew about all the acts of rebellion Lucifer and the others were doing, knew about Lucifer taking their lead against the others. Knew about the War. 

He had considered going back, trying to see if it could be fixed, or just to be around his family. In another universe he did: he went back and Fell from Heaven, fell in love with the world, like a certain angel who still was one, and with that very same angel as well.

This time he didn't. He couldn’t. He didn’t want to.

So he waited, kept decorating more parts of cosmos, and then went back when he knew everything was over.

He was told what had happened, about the War and the Fallen Angels (or  _ demons _ , as they were called now), and he felt both guilty and relieved for not having been there and not having had to watch all of that happening. 

He learnt of friends of him Falling too, of that one angel (now demon)- Azra- Aziraf- Zira-  _ one with a complicated name _ \- who had tried to stop them, of Michael wounding Lucifer. 

The remaining angels didn’t like him hiding away from the war, Gabriel was particularly mad, but after so much time Raphael had learnt to ignore him. He dissociated during the whole lecture the other Archangel tried to give him, and came back in time to hear the only important piece of information.

“You’re going to guard the Eastern Gate of Eden.”

Raphael was taken aback. “Why me?”

“Because the Principality who was supposed to have that task Fell during the war. You know the war? The one you missed because-”

Raphael dissociated again.  _ Forget I asked _ . “Fine, fine, I’ll go,” he interrupted him.

“Wait,” Gabriel called, right when he was about to leave for the Garden. 

_ What is it now? _

“Take this.” He handed him a sword. As soon as Raphael took it, it lit on fire.  _ Cool _ .

Then Gabriel added, “it’ll do more than the  _ staff  _ you usually take around.”

Raphael walked away before he could show him how much of a weapon his  _ Caduceus _ \- not “staff”- could be.

But didn’t resist the urge to roll his eyes and mock him a bit to himself.

  
_ This is just going to be incredibly boring _ , he muttered to himself, complaining,  _ I mean, what could even happen?  _

**Author's Note:**

> "wHaT cOuLd EvEn hApPeN?" GUESS WHAT  
> (this one is shorter because everything is explained better in the first one!)


End file.
